User talk:Xz791
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , , FAIRY TAIL. Also check out the [[w:c:fairy tail|'Fairy Tail Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Fairytail: Fairy Fanon Wiki Rules Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Fairytail: Fairy Fanon Wiki Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Bliss Burgundy, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. If you require help of any kind on this wikia, please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki such as Admin [[User:Grandfire|''' Grandfire']] Admin [[User:Xz791|' Xz791']] Admin [[User:Bliss Burgundy|' Blisset']] Admin [[User:RIOO|' RIOO']] But most of all have fun. I have approved the storm dragon slayer [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 08:33, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I would like to talk to you, so please get on chat! * '''The Archer' (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) The Destroyer 06:35, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Can you go to the chat? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 08:09, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Magic I have a few questions about some Magic stuff. Could you help me out when you get a minute? SilverLeo17 (talk) 22:43, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I left you the questions on my talk page. SilverLeo17 (talk) 19:31, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I replied on my page. There has to be a better way for us to talk to each other. SilverLeo17 (talk) 21:28, June 19, 2015 (UTC) If I could, could I turn that multi-colored magic into a usuable one for my OC. If I go that route. For Guilds, Im guessing all guilds are original and you're not sing canon guilds. SilverLeo17 (talk) 22:40, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to make sure before I did anything. Im not sure if Im making a guild yet. I want to ask to get some info on it. Im worried that if I make a guild, my guy will be the only member in it and that's kind of pointless. SilverLeo17 (talk) 22:51, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I could do that and it's not a bad idea, but I would like some other people on the site to make members. Its adds more variety, you know. SilverLeo17 (talk) 23:00, June 19, 2015 (UTC) In most of my Fairy Tail ideas and stuff, my guy is in the Fairy Tail guild. I'll see about coming up with my own guild. The tough part will be name and emblem. SilverLeo17 (talk) 23:15, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me some ideas? Im literally racking my brain for guild names and emblems. SilverLeo17 (talk) 00:40, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. I'll see what I come up with. SilverLeo17 (talk) 15:49, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Im trying to figure out a guild name for a snake theme. I plan to have the guild master obssessed/in love with snakes so it becomes the theme for the guild, but the name is still a blank. SilverLeo17 (talk) 18:50, June 21, 2015 (UTC) The guild master is going to be a female and she loves all types of snakes. I plan for her to be like a snake charmer. She can tame and control any kind of snake. Your ideas are truely helpful. I had actually plan on the possibility of naming Ouroboros, but I wanted some other ideas first. SilverLeo17 (talk) 19:14, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Coming up with a good name for a guild with a snake theme is hard. Your ideas were helpful, but I still cant come up with a name. SilverLeo17 (talk) 16:17, June 22, 2015 (UTC) If I make that Rainbow Magic we were talking about, since its based off of a magic someone uses in the show, would it be classified as canon? SilverLeo17 (talk) 16:57, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Could I make a Summoning Magic (used to summon creatures to fight for the user and such) and a Snake Manipulation Magic (User can control snakes. Its like Future Rogue's Dragon Manipulation) SilverLeo17 (talk) 00:23, July 23, 2015 (UTC) The character I want to make it for will primarily be summoning snakes. SilverLeo17 (talk) 00:45, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I'll make it as soon as I can, along with the Snake Manipulation Magic. SilverLeo17 (talk) 00:50, July 23, 2015 (UTC) You never did answer my question on the Rainbow Magic. If I make a original magic based off of a canon one, would it be considered "original"? SilverLeo17 (talk) 17:38, July 23, 2015 (UTC) How would you suppose I word it so it doesnt come of as canon? SilverLeo17 (talk) 20:02, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I would like to send you the basic description I have of the Rainbow Magic. I would like your opinion on it. The Silver Ace (talk) 22:30, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Here is the basic concept of the magic. Rainbow Magic is a type of magic that allows its user to produce a multi-colored light from their body. The caster can use the light for various of purposes from offense to defense. It can be used in the forms of beams, spheres, whips, etc... The caster can also cover their body with it to enhance the damage of their melee attacks. The Silver Ace (talk) 00:20, August 2, 2015 (UTC) If you're not busy, I'd like to get your opinion on that magic. The Silver Ace (talk) 00:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC)